


spiders

by shxnji



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Kawoshin - Freeform, M/M, kaworu x shinji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnji/pseuds/shxnji
Summary: kaworu and shinji find a spider lurking in their kitchen





	spiders

**Author's Note:**

> a reply to a prompt i received on my tumblr kawoshin-headcanons where someone asked me to write about the boys finding a spider in the kitchen

It wasn’t usually a normal thing to wake up to the sound of shrieking and crashing. Kaworu’s first instinct was to look on the other side of the bed for Shinji, but he was missing from his usual spot, so he pushed the bedsheets away, sliding out of bed as his feet hit the hardwood floor with a with a loud  _thud_.

  
“Shinji?” He called out, pulling open the bathroom door and peeking inside. It was empty, so he checked the bedroom again.

  
“Kaworu! I need help, I’m in the kitchen,” Shinji yelled. Kaworu dashed to the kitchen, trying not to bump into any walls as he tripped over a stray t-shirt.

  
“What? What happened?” he asked, his voice both frightened and alarmed. Shinji looked scared, and that was never a good thing. Did he have a nightmare?

  
“There’s a spider! Look! In the corner over there,” Shinji spluttered, pointing to the other side of the room. He was perched atop the counter with his knees drawn up to his chest.

  
Kaworu sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. He was still half asleep and disoriented from being woken up by his boyfriend’s screaming. “Babe. It’s a spider, it’s not going to hurt you,” he sighed, smiling nevertheless. A fear of spiders… that had never been addressed. It was kind of cute that Shinji had such a strong reaction.

  
“Can you please just kill it? I don’t like spiders, they creep me out,” he whined. Shinji’s eyes were fixed on the corner of the room, ready to flee if the spider decided to attack.

  
“Kill it? Oh, no, he’s friendly! I’ll take him outside,” said Kaworu, crouching down and cupping his hands for the spider to crawl into.

  
“Oh my god. Don’t touch that thing, it’s going to bite you!” Shinji said, squeezing his knees more tightly. “No he won’t, I’m just going to hold him for a minute. You don’t have to be scared of him.” Kaworu got back to his feet and looked down at his hands, which were clasped together to keep the spider inside. He took a step forward and held his hands out to Shinji.

  
“Look! He wants to say hello,” Kaworu said, laughing. Shinji shrieked and scrambled to get away.

  
“Kaworu! Stop! Stop iiiit you’re so mean,” he cried, jumping off the counter and retreating to the couch. He threw a pillow at his boyfriend, who dodged the attack easily.

  
“He just wanted to say hello,” Kaworu stated under his breath, opening the front door and placing the creature outside.

“There. Goodbye little friend!” He said, waving to the spider before he closed the door. “You know… spiders are good to have around the house, they keep the bugs away. Maybe that’s why we haven’t seen as many flies lately.”

  
“That’s not a comforting thought at all,” Shinji replied. “That means there could be _more_ of them.” A shiver went through his body.

  
Kaworu shook his head and approached his lover as the floorboards creaked underneath his footsteps. “Then I’ll take them outside to be with their other spider friend. Don’t worry sweetheart.” He placed a gentle his on Shinji’s forehead, tucking his hair behind his ear.

  
“Now. Are you ready to get back to bed?” he inquired. “Mhm… I’m sleepy,” said Shinji, a yawn escaping his mouth. Kaworu swooped him up in his arms and carried him off to bed.

  
The house was spider-free until Kaworu heard a scream coming from the shower about three days later.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed this!! it's not my best work but asfjlgdjk whatever


End file.
